


Favor

by Inte1eon



Series: YxP [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hiding, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: A spark of hope for a wayward star.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei & Yami Yuugi | Atem, Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Series: YxP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732153
Kudos: 3





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> (Crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon, AU for ARC-V. Inspired by a friend’s work on DeviantArt.)

The Duel between Yusei and Yugi got called off, Yugi vowing to keep his lips sealed about Yusei's secret identity. Now the two of them were sitting in a somewhat cleaner portion of the scrapyard, the shorter teenager wrapping up his story.  
  
"So, you had to hide away, too?" Yusei began. "I can see where you were coming from when you told me you didn't like it."  
  
"Hard to believe you and your closest friends had a falling out," Yugi said with concern. "You're still keeping in touch with your other friends, right?"  
  
"That's stopped, too," Yusei confirmed. "Once I became the Ghost, I had to drop off the radar. It wasn't an easy choice."  
  
He released a breath.  
  
"What made you go back into the public eye?" Yusei questioned.  
  
"I met a girl named Misty," Yugi explained. "Teaching my new friend was worth getting out into the open again."  
  
Yusei just gave off an amused smile.  
  
"I get the impression that she's more than that," he teased.  
  
"N-No, it's not like that at all!" the younger exclaimed, briefly getting flustered.  
  
"Just messing with you, that's all," the other told him.  
  
Yugi eased up. Yusei's expression minutely shifted to a more serious one.  
  
"Listen," he requested. "If things go south and I need to reveal my identity, then tell me who I am to your friends."  
  
"Yusei..." a concerned Yugi began.  
  
"If I don't make it, the Defense needs to carry on without me. I get the impression that they're more than capable enough to handle things when they work together."  
  
The tug came at Yugi's mind, and he decided to answer it. One flash from the Puzzle's eye and Atem took over.  
  
"Yusei," Atem began. "After everything that happened to you, I can't let things end like that. I'll reunite you with those you love."  
  
"Good luck," Yusei told him sarcastically. "Jack rose to power as King, Crow's been quiet lately, and the rest are probably living lives of luxury Topside."  
  
Atem smiled and handed him the folded up paper Martha passed to him.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that last part," he countered calmly.  
  
The younger man broke out a small flashlight and realized something from the penmanship.  
  
 _'Akiza's writing,'_ he noted in his mind. _'Why would Akiza write this to me when she knows I'm off the grid?'_  
  
Opening it up revealed that she, Leo, and Luna did indeed get perks from the divide. However, Akiza admitted it was lonely without him. Leo and Luna still recalled the Duel he went through to save their class. In the letter was Eccentric Boy, one of the Tuner Monsters he used back then. They hoped to see him again soon and vowed to help when they could. The letter ended with a P.S. from Akiza.  
  
"'Even though that Duel was interrupted, you were pretty cool going up against Jack after so long,'" he read.  
  
Yusei smiled at the last part.  
  
"You're one hell of a messenger," the man told him. "Thanks, Yugi."  
  
Atem gave off a smile of his own.  
  
"Anything to help a friend out," he replied.  
  
Yusei stood up afterward and pocketed the letter.  
  
"You'd better get going," Yusei told him. "I don't want the Defense down a member due to Sector Security."


End file.
